gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Assault on the Dreadfort
Bah, nothing but worthless filler. I thought this was going to be a major course deviation, or have some actual long term consequences.-- 04:15, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Frankly I'm breathing a sigh of relief, we dodged a bullet: it accurately pointed out that it is foolhardy for a single shift of fifty ironborn to try to assault the Dreadfort (even if they were skilled fighters and more concerned with infiltration than outright attack). Yeah it fizzled out, but it didn't drastically change too much -- it's less of a problem than the introduced subplot at Craster's Keep was (and even in that case, in hindsight the Craster's Keep stuff was filler, but at least it wasn't a massive, fundamental deviation; "let's make a raid in force against some bad guys beyond the Wall" - that fits in anywhere. Am I happy? Not particularly. Female fans were upset that they might have Karl actually rape Meera (I feared this as well) but things never got that bad. :Dodged the bullet, I say. Weakest part of the episode. Oh Rheon and Allen were in fine form, as was Whelan, the acting and even direction were good, but I fail to see why the writers did this...why not just move up the other ironborn subplots?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:35, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : I guess they did this to have the Greyjoys do something without having to spend money on paying actors to portray Euron, Victarion and Aeron Damphair.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:38, May 12, 2014 (UTC) The link to the trial of Tyrion is broken. It should be to the Second Trial of Tyrion Lannister. 06:43, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Shields The shields need updating - an admin needs to either do this or unprotect the page. - 19:10, May 28, 2016 (UTC) It's been almost two years. The page can be unlocked. Some updates to the infobox are needed. Salociin (talk) 07:46, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Locked How come this page is still locked? Salociin (talk) 04:46, February 12, 2017 (UTC) : Good question. What's to spoil about a scene that has no parallel in the books? The show has reached further point than the books anyway. : OTOH, I think the "In the books" section needs some editing: Asha first thought Theon was dead but learned that he was alive in the beginning of her first POV chapter in book 5. Perhaps the idea that Tristifer gave her was to rescue him after all, but was interrupted by Stannis. Moonracer (talk) 09:51, February 13, 2017 (UTC) : The page has been unlocked. The potential spoiler - which I have now forgotten exactly what it was - is no longer a spoiler. Plus, this wiki once had a member that obsessed over any Ramsay pages and would engage in edit wars over insignificant details. He has since been banned. So have at it. : Personal thanks to the both of you for your many fine edits. Keep up the good work! : Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:39, February 14, 2017 (UTC)